humiliation
by Eckarose
Summary: Conan à été enlevée lors d'une sortie en vèlo pendant le camping avec son frère heiji detective junior agasa et okiya il c'est passer une chose il à tout faire personne découvre mais les chose se passe pas comme prévu son père est sur l'enquête Conan veut tout faire pour protéger son père un problème n'arrive jamais seul
1. Chapitre 1 enlevé et violer

_je suis Conan Edogawa 6 je vis chez ran ma meilleure amie et son père avant j'était shinichi kudo 16 après avoir rencontre des dangereux assassin j'ai rétrécît par leur poison du nom de apatoxine 4689 qui à eu un autre effet secondaire et d'autre encore mais ça me contraint à beaucoup de chose et réduit mes forces je suis aller faire du vèlo avec les enfants et mon frère jumeau mais on faits une pause mon frère et le enfants joue à cache cache moi je suis rester m'occuper de la roue de mon vèlo qui c'est crever j'ai entendu du bruit j'ai regardez derrière moi c'est juste un lapin après avoir vérifiez c'est pas les enfants ou mon farceur de frère et je suis retourner mais j'ai été endormis par derrière je me suis réveiller dans une pièce froide les poignées menotter à un lit la bouche attaché il y a des caméra dans toute la salle il y a peu de lumière j'ai pas mes chaussure mon blouson ou il a mon badge aussi j'ai surement pas mon portable je laisser dans mon vèlo pendant j'analyse 3 personne masquée est entre la lumière c'est allumée je m'habitue à la lumière j'ai eu sentiment d'être observée l'un deux ma libérer les main à menotte mes pied un autre tu es prêt Conan kun j'ai flipper à cette voix il c'est approcher moi j'ai reculer mes menotte m'on limiter celui qui ma menotte me tient j'ai eu mauvais sentiment ces pas personne normal il me fiche la trouille j'ai tenter me dèbatrre sans succès celui qui me tien est musclé celui qui s'approche à toucher mon visage j'éloigne mon visage de lui et quand il à sortit son couteau je suis geler j'ai bien compris que j'ai aucune chance de sortir en vie le dernier c'est assis sur une chaise il à dit Conan kun tu es pas tres gentille pour un 6 tu joue dans la cours des grand maintenant tu va être punis déshabillez le je me suis débattu celui qui me tient ma immobilisez sur le lit celui qui à le couteau il à commencer à découper mes vetements je suis coincé par celui qui me tient les main je rougis quand il ont commencer me déshabiller je veut me débattre mais j'arrive je dis non de la tete celui assis les regarde avec un sourire tres vite je suis retrouver en slip l'un après il m'on mis une robe à bretelle rose après celui qui a le couteau à sorti un appareil photo il ma photographier il m'oblige à sourire et regarde la caméra celui qui me tien n'arrête pas de me caresser je frissonne celui qui filme dit d'une voix masqué Conan kun t'aime pas les caresse tu as tord tu sait à ton age en besoin de tendresse celui qui est assit dit avec un sourire dans ce cas messieurs apprenez lui à aimer la tendresse il dois sort d'ici comme un enfants moi je geler ce type est un saddick celui qui me tient tient mon visage m'oblige à le regarde il dit aussi voix masqué t'es mignon si tu tient bien ta gueule d'ange ne sera pas abîmer c'est pas le cas je me ferais plaisir de t'abîmer de gueule d'ange celui qui filme t'es con ou quoi c'est meilleur moyen d'avoir les flic au q si tu l'abyme celui qui est assit tu peut abîmer mais pas le visage moi mon cerveau me dit club sadisme je geler quand il ont glisser leur main sur ma jambe je me suis débattu j'ai fichu un coup pied celui qui me tient celui qui filme dit putain ça va pas le faire il se débat trop et si on la'attache il risque se blesser celui qui est assis c'est lever il à dit tenez le il est il a sorti une seringue et un produit mais je lutte contre les autres qui me tient l'autre attraper mon bras il ma piquer j'ai senti mal mais son produit brûle et quand il enlever il regarde sa montre il dit c'est bon moi je suis terrifie ce type ma paralyser j'arrive plus il ma tranquilliser les celui qui ma piquer il dit tu fais moins le malin Conan kun la dose de ce tranquillisant vous avez pou tout au plus je ne pourrais pas augmentez par rapport son age c'est un produit assez puissant moi je pense puissant c'est pas le mot ça brûle mai j'ai impression de prendre feu il y a un dit c'est normal il est brûlant celui qui ma piquer dit brûlant celui celui qui me tient touche mon front il dit on peut cuire un œuf sur lui tellement il est brûlant il y a un à la caméra regarde le produit oh putain c 'est déconseiller aux enfants ça peut le tuer mon cerveaux dit mais en plus ces des amateurs attend tuer un enfants mais je suis pas un enfant normal et je panique si je redeviens shinichi devant eux qu'est va m'arriver si c'est m.i.b je vais me faire tuer la écarquille les yeux à une puissante douleur commencer durer un moment avant de ce calmer mon corps c'est contracter j'ai perdu connaissance je suis réveiller plus tard j'ètait toujours Conan et à nouveau menotter eu barreau du lit toujours habillé en fille j'ai pas pu m'enpecher rougir avec peu d'éclairage j'ai entendu des pas j'ai regarde il ont allumer à nouveau un type masquer est venu il toucher mon front j'ai éloigner mon visage de lui il dit c'est bon il à plus de fièvre il attraper mon visage il ma dit sur un ton glacial et on est la pour te donner une leçon on tue pas les enfants la prochaine fois tu nous fais une nouvelle frayeur comme ça je te garantie rien pour ta face d'ange une voix dit du calme ce n'est pas de ça faute ce produit n'est pas adapter a un enfant maintenant il va mieux et on va continuer il c'est approcher de moi et toucher mon visage je me suis éloigner de lui l c'est assis il à dit détache le moi dé que sus libéré il ma pas laisser de m'échapper il m'allonger sur le lit et mis une chaîne menotte l'autre me regarde avec ce regard il commencer me caresser mis il tient mes pied sa main monte sur mes jambes puis sous la robe il continuer monter il a glisser sa main dans mon slip et me tripoter 'autre il m'embrasse le cou puis les oreille il à glisser une de ses main sur mes téton et j' commencez à me débattre repousser les main baladeuse un à immobilisez mes main une autre voix enlever le sous vetement pour que sa respire aussi celui qui à glisser sa main il ma enlever mon slip d'un coup sec ça ma fais mal il soulever la robe celui l'autre à dis c'est mignon j'ai rougis tournez le il m'on tourner de force j'ai senti les main de l'autre sur mes fesse il re regarde j'ai senti un truc dans mon intérieur après il m'on remis sur le dos il ont commencer m'embrasser tout les deux et caresser sous la robe je frissonnez à toute un m'embrasser mes jambe puis il remontez jusque entre mes jambe l'autre enlever les bretelle il m'embrasser le cou il redescendu jusque mes tétons il m'embrasse les tétons j'ai détournez les yeux quand j'a sentis que je me fais sucer mes tétons mon pénis j'ai ferme le yeux pour empêcher __mes larme tomber __et le pire il ont libérer ma bouche mais avant j'ai eu temps dire un mot un m'obliger sucer son pénis je frissonne partout je me fais embrasser caresser sucer de tout les cotè je me fais doigter puis finis nu devant eux et je suis obliger sucer qui était dans mes téton est descendu il me sucer et ça dure un moment après il on échanger celui qui était en bas à pris mes tétons celui __après un homme celui je suçais est assis sur le lit il ma mis sur lui il ma enfoncer son pénis dans mes fesse plusieurs fois j'ai compris il y a pas un seul il sont 3 ou 4 __plus il me enfonce plus j'ai mal je crie arrêter vous faite mal mis un autre pénis est entrer dans bouche leur main me caresser partout je me fais sucer après celui assis c'est allongé celui qui me suçais c'est allonger sur moi et il frotter son pénis sur mon pénis et je suis pris en sandwich je suis obliger de sucer j'ai lutter contre mes larmes mais je ne suis pas arriver je du liquide couler partout dans ma bouche entre mes jambe mes fesse mes yeux moi je me force de pas les regarder mon corps dans leur main ça durer tres longtemps j'ai du sucer trois pénis différente il m' on jouis dessus dans ma bouche sur mon corps il m'ont obliger de jouir il me caresser lécher sucer embrasser ça durer longtemps je ne sait pas combien mais après il m'ont endormis je me suis réveiller j'était tout seul sur le lit souiller juste une grande chemise mon blouson pas de cameras je me sent humiliée honte sale la seule chose j'ai fais c'est m'enfuir de la pièce avec ce qui reste de mes affaire les draps blanc un mort je suis tomber dans une piece j'ai fais que courir le plus possible je cours sans m'arrêter je suis tomber dans l 'escalier de chez moi j'ai mis tout dans un sac j'ai cacher sous mon lits j'ai filer dans la salle de bain je pris un bain à l'eau de javel u j'ai pleurer pleurer pleure c'est la pire des torture que j'ai subit de toute ma vie après un moment je suis décider à rentrer j''ai effacer l'eau du javel avec de parfum je suis rappeler que j'avais mon vèlo je suis j'ai décider d'oublier cette histoire personne dois savoir je suis aller chercher mon vèlo grâce à l'émetteur de mon badge j'ai retrouver mon vèlo mais j'ai vu les autre vèlo celui de mon frère était toujours la je sait deja mon frère va pas être content j'ai ramasser mon portable vu d'appel rater je suis bombarder de message je sent mon frère est mauvaise humeur je suis forcer penser à autre chose de ce que j'ai vécu j'ai suis parti à leur recherche pas facile la nuit est entrain de tomber je m'éclaire de mes montres je suis arriver à une cabane bizarrement la tout les 4 emetteur me dit il était tous à l'intérieur je peut pas voir à la fenêtre la seule issus c'est la porte elle est fermer à par une chaîne et un cadenas elle fermer à clé j avec le laser de mon stylo gadget j'ai casser la porte avec un ballon l'aide de ma ceinture ballon et mes chaussures mais je me suis fouler la cheville e__n __tirant j'ai pas pu entrer j'avais mal partout surtout le bas de mon ventre après un moment je suis entre il y a personne mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans une autre piece mon frère et les trio j'ai du shooter à nouveau pour leur ouvrir ce coup ci ces mon pied qui ma fais mal mon frère ma dit petit frère tu vas bien je lui dit ça va je me suis foule la cheville misturiko dit montre m et quand j'ai enlever mon pied ma chaussure et ma chaussette j'ai vu mon pied est devenue violacer mon frère me dit pas ta tire dessus je lui j'ai pas choix les deux porte sont fermer à clé comment u veut j'ouvre al porte sans clé genta d'un accusateur n'empêche tu as mis du temps à venir on a essayer te joindre je lui crier ferme la j'ai marre de toujours venir à vos secours de vos bêtise j'ai d'autre problème que d'entendre m'accuser de prendre du temps j'ai mon vélo qui n'est pas finis réparer la nuit est tomber j'ai mon pied qui me fais mal je me fou que tu as faim ou pas ce que je veut maintenant c'est rentrer et je me suis arrêter et puis merde marre d'etre détective marre de vos bêtise je démissionne vous savez vous foutre dans le pétrin sortez en tout seul j'en ai marre maintenant foutez moi la paix misturiko et ayumi dise Conan j'ai mis ma chaussette et ma chaussure je suis sorti de la pièce mon frère est venue m'aider et ayumi aussi on est sorti il fais noir avec les lumière de nos montre on à commencer à marcher les enfants chantent en coeur on à fais plusieurs pause et on est tous nerveux on à peur de tomber sur les ours pendant une de nos pause mon frère et moi on à senti on est pas seul on espère on tombe pas sr un chasseur ayumi et misturiko ont entendu des branche se casser j'ai armer ma montre mon frère aussi on à décider de reprendre la route moi et ayumi devant mon frère derrière en à tous entendu du bruit les trio regardent du les cotè moi devant mon frère derrière met misturiko à repérer quelque chose et on sur nos garde genta c'est mis à courir mon frère à dit bordel il lui à courus après il à dit misturiko ayumi rester avec Conan misturiko à dit genta nous met trop souvent dans les problèmes c'est à cause de lui on est resté enfermer ayumi dit c'est vrai et en plus c'est un lâche il ne retient jamais les leçons j'ai dit quoi qu'il en soit retrouvons les mon frère est sur les nerf et il risque de se battre misturiko à pris la place de mon frère on à repris notre route on à fais une nouvelle pause après misturiko se sert de sa montre pour faire ce que je leur appris je peut pas dire mais si je devais faire un classement entre les trio misturiko 1 er suivis ayumi et le dernier genta ayumi me dit Conan tu tremble j'éternue je lui dit je crois on va faire un feu mais d'abord à on retrouve mon frère et genta misturiko ma dit qu'est tu voulais dire tout a l'heure que tu démissionne j'ai les regarder il me regardent tous les deux pareille j'ai soupirez j'ai dit rien oubliez ce que j'ai dit j'ai dit parce que j'étais en colère on à entendu un coup de feu la pense une chose retrouver mon frère je me suis presser misturiko et ayumi on rattrape et on'a fais quelque pas on à entendu du bruit j'ai éclairer c'est juste porc pic on à soupirer je comprend pourquoi on dit la nuit c'est dangereux pour les enfants nos badge ont sonner misturiko à répondu hai ici misturiko ayumi et Conan dans nos badge ai nous crie dessus bande d'idiot vous pouvez répondre quand on vous appelle ou sont les deux autre ayumi à dit genta c'est sauver maurice le cherche misturiko Conan est blesser à son pied moi je regarde mon portable je dis d'une voix enrouer il y a pas de réseaux je frotte ma gorge ça me fais mal de chien je vois cette scènes je secoue ma tete pour m'enlever ces image ayumi me demande si je vais bien j'aime pas me sentir observer je veut lui dire ça va mais j'ai ma gorge qui me brûle je préfère lui signer oui misturiko me dit tu as mal à la gorge j'ai prefere pas répondre ai dit quoi qu'il en soi bougez pas on viens vous chercher nous somme la ou vos vélo sont moi j'ai préférer reprendre la route chercher mon frère l'idiot genta misturiko ma rattraper il dit Conan tu es blesser je sait tu t'inquiète pour ton frère vaut mieux attendre les secours après on t'aidera à retrouver ton frère ayumi dit il à raison ton frère nous à demander de veiller sur toi on a moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux ces nos amis aussi j'ai les regarde j'ai soupirez j'ai signer OK on est attendu un moment quand on à été rejoint par mon frère il à penser c'est genta il est soulager que c'est nous puis il à regarder autour il est monter dans un arbre puis il à tirer un fusée de détresse je me demande ou il à pris ça je sait c'est un magicien mais quand meme je doute qu'il garde des truc dangereux quelque min plus tard on à vu des lumière c'est ai okiya agasa et heiji ai qui n'était pas contente mon frère est redescendu de son arbre il à bien compris il va se faire gronder il à esquiver il à dit je l'ai trouver dans la cabane j'ai vu ça dans les film ayumi il dit la vérité misturiko dit je l'ai vu aussi ai ma regarder elle c'est approcher de moi elle ma dit montre sur un ton autoritaire je lui est obéit j'ai enlever ma chaussure et ma chaussette et je suis plus ou moins c'est assez ombre elle peut pas voir les trace de menotte elle à toucher mon pied j'ai dit ai t'es pas obliger de toucher elle ma regarder je te savais pas fragile monsieur le detective je lui lancer un mauvais regard ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai un je me suis arrêter je me suis mordu la lèvre je lui redit laissez moi tranquille avec vos remarque putain de merde mon frère à sourcille t e prof ma dit Conan surveille ton langage j'ai croiser mes bras okiya prof nous allons chercher heiji qui m'observe dit OK moi j'ai remis ma chaussette le dernier heiji ramène les enfants au camps ai me dit vaut mieux tu ne marche pas Conan je dit ça va je suis pas un bébé okiya me dit elle à raison tu assez forcez ton pied pour aujourdhui heiji à dit je t'emmène je suis résigner à+accepter j'ai dit sur ton dos il accepter deux à gauche mon frère et misturiko ei et ayumi de l'autre cotè de heiji il ont marcher un moment avant de retrouver nos vélos ai a pris mon vèlo __on est retourner aux camps ayumi misturiko et mon frère chantent pendant nous ramenons les vélos moi je suis penser et je pus me sentir rougir d'etre sur le dos de heiji e plus quand j'ai regarder ayumi ce quelle à dit à genta je me demandais çi c'est pas la vrai raison il c'est enfuis ça fais longtemps je sait qu'elle m'aime j' aimais j'ai rien faits je joue des ses sentiment tout comme celle de ran tout ça me perturbe je sait pas faire quoi penser quoi faire et si j'oubliais jamais ce que j'ai subit est ce que je vais arriver à vire normal on est arrivé au camps il ont manger moi ai heiji dans la tente heiji se doute de quelque chose ai elle direct ma demander tu as été kidnapper j'ai nier elle ma dit menteur tu as les marque de menotte et ton regard ment pas tu as le meme quand tu à été kidnappe et tu t'es changer donc tu as été kidnappe et tu es revenue ici en pensant qu'on apercevrai pas heiji tu peut tromper les trio mais pas nous on sait tu es plus responsable et c'est pas ton genre de revenir aux camps après la nuit tu as du oublié que nous somme venu camper tu as penser recuperer ton vèlo et ta réaliser que tu es avec les autre t'es partit à leur recherche tu les as trouver surement dans la cabane que Maurice à parler ai vu l'état de ton pied dans ton empressement tu es tomber tu as continuer a marcher mais quand tu as tirer ton pied c'est aggraver je les regardais et la question leur dire ce qui c'est passer ou pas j'ai penser si je dénonce e je vais devoir tout dire passer devant le juge me faire examiner et c'est idée ma fais frissonnez j'ai dit et alors je suis libre c'est tout ce qui compte et la question que j'ai aucune idée de repose heiji ma demander qui je me suis mordu la lèvre : j'ai dit je l'ignore je me suis réveiller menotter avec les moyen du bord je si sortit j'ai pas cherche savoir qui je me suis tirer sans me gadget je me savais inoffensif il était dans mon vélo et mon portable je suis rentré chez me suis changer et le reste tu la dit et ne pas déclarer s'il vos plait j'ai pas envie mon frère l'apprend il est protecteur heiji me qu'est je lui dit lâche l'affaire si tu parle ran va l'apprendre mon père et je vais encore avoir des ennuie avec eux s'il te plait ai me dit il c'est rien passer j'ai dit il y a vais personne quand je suis sauver il compte surement revenir ou ces encore ceux d'ojisan je commence avoir habitude on entendu du bruit genta ai est sortir heiji aussi j'ai regarder dehors mon frère et genta se batte misturiko et ai ce sont interposer misturiko à pris un coup de genta heiji à tous les séparer ai ordonner à mon frère d'aller sous la tente ayumi elle les regarde sans rien dire mon frère est rentrer dans la tente il ma regarder de pas de bonne façon il ma dit sans commentaire petit -frère j'ai hausser les épaule je comptais pas lui quoi que se soit il c'est coucher sous son lit il a pris son ordinateur je l'ai regarder je suis coucher prêt de lui je les regarder il ma regarder il ma dit qu'est qui il y a je lui dit tu l'a deja fais en vrai corps il ma regarder il dit je suis plus avancer que toi sur ce sujet pourquoi tu demande ça je lui dit rien c'est ce que je me demande si un jour je serai capable de le faire avec une fille mon frère il sourit il passe sa main sur mon visage il dit tu sait le jour tu est prêt à passer à l'acte tu le saura tu sait la première c'est un moment tu n'oublie jamais en générale tu le fais avec celle que tu aime je sais pourquoi j'ai embrasser mon frère mais il à tète surpris j'mis ma main sur sort son pantalon il à ma repousser il c'est mis sur moi il ma dit t'es dingue je suis pas de ce bord moi je lui dit apprend moi à le faire il ma fichu claque ressaisit toi je sait que n'est pas un expert mais ma joue mes larmes 1 tu es dans 6 pas autorisée et 2 nous somme frère c'est interdit 3 il y a des enfants dehors moi je tenir basse désolé mon frère a dit petit frère ça te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça ça te ressemble pas de pleurer je me suis mis sur mon lit je me suis caché le visage avec mon oreiller e mon frère c'est mis prêt de moi il me dit je te demande pardon je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça je sait tu as peur de que ça fais des mois tu te sent coincé et je peut te comprendre je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi moi non plus je vais t'aider mais quand one seul sans enfants de préférence je veut bien t'apprendre 2 ou 3 truc entre nous tu embrasse je me suis rougir c'est deja ça puis il c'et arrêter 'ai sent son regard sur moi il dit rien je l'ai regarder discret il m'observe il à enlever mon oreiller et m'oblige à le regarde il ma dit à la maison on avoir une discussion toi et moi tu m'échapperas j'ai déglutis nerveusement et j'ai bien compris qu'il plaisante pas il le regard de papa quand il à deja résolue l'enquête sauf qu'il y a pas d'enquête en tant jumeau capter des chose que j'ai pas forcément il soit au courant mon frère est trop protecteur avec moi ayumi et rentrer elle nous observer je suis content elle pas mon visage mon frère lui fais obstacle avec son corps il dit qu'est qui ayumi elle dit misturiko et moi on veut une réunion sans genta mon frère pas maintenant quand toute le monde dort on le fera dans votre tente à vous les fille ayumi dit d'accord Conan tu va bien mon frère ne t'inquiète pas il va bien juste fatiguée o sont les autre ayumi misturiko est en train de lire heiji est au téléphone genta se fais disputer par le prof et okiya et ai en cuisine à plus tard elle est sortie mon frère ma serrer il ma dit c'es ce qu'elle à dit tout à l'heure qui te perturbée je dis non c'es ce que genta à dit il à raison grand frère je suis à jouer des sentiment ayumi et de ran je sait quoi faire d' combien de temps je vis mentir je ne sait pas ou j'en suis je me suis mis pleure dans le bras de mon frère il ma laisser faire il me dit va sy libère toi tu en as besoin sa main passer dans mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes il est rester avec moi jusque je m'endort dans ses bras il m'apporte un sentiment de sècurite quand je suis plus tard à cause de mon cauchemar j'etait en suer mon frère n'est pas la mais heiji était la endormis il ronflait mon regard est tombe sur ses muscle je j'ai une vie de lui sautez dessus mais je me suis retenue e pouvais penser je suis à aimez les garçon peut être mon premier rapport fut avec des hommes je n'étais pas prêt il m'ont voler ma première fois pire je suis devenue obséder du sexe je suis en manque je me suis détourner d'heiji je mis mes écouteur pour mettre ma musique 2 jour est passer j'eviter mon frère surtout prendre un bain ensemble je continue toujours à revoir ces image j''ai jouer les malade pour ne pas aller à lècole j'ai reçus un message étrange de me rendre à un endroit j'a pas voulu mais la photo de moi porter cette robe je suis allé un paquet m'attendais dans une robe l veulent je met la robe je l'ai mis il menace de s'en prendre mon frère je suis rentré dans la piece il y avait des camera j'ai voulu ressortir trop tard deux homme était rentré un m'attraper il m dit je te conseille e ne pas te débattre je pourrais être violent il envoyer sur le lit il c'est mis à cotè de moi il commencer me caresser j'ai geler il ma embrasser sa langue dans ma bouche j'ai essayer repousser ses main il tient mes main il dit Tutte tu m'appartient je t'ai pas encore fais du mal mais si tu n'es pas sage ça va changer je pouvais sentir sa main sur mon sexe il m'a embrasser et caresser entre les jambe l'autre sur mon torse j'ai rougit quand j'ai senti sa main dans mon slip il joue de mon sexe des frisson me parcours le corps il arrêter de m''embrasser il commencer enlever les bretelle de la robe doucement il m'embrasse le cou il est descendu jusque mes téton ou il les titille avec sa langue il les mordille j'ai durcit il à vu il me it c'est tres bien continue d'etre sage moi je l'ai pas regarde il m embrasser puis descendu il à enlever la robe entièrement il arracher mon slip j ferme ms jambe j'ai rougis plu d'etre exposer il me caresse le sexe j'ai commencer dur il passer sa langue sur tout mon corps me provoquant des frisson il ma embrasser puis il à commencer me sucer j'ai embarra et plaisir je sent sa bouche sur mon pénis me lèche lui sucer après un moment j'était dur partout pendant il me suce il caresse le corps je tremblait il enlever son pantalon j'ai eu peur je veut pas le complice ma tenu il ma obliger a sucer le pénis après j'ai senti on me suce aussi j'ai senti un doigt mouille me pénétrer les fesses j'ai senti mon corps se contracter ça me brûlai une main me donne une fesser puis un 2 doigt puis un 3 moi j'ai mal j'ai mes muscle qui contracte partout après celui j'ai sucer ma mis sur lui et je pleure je dis je t pas il sourit il mis assis sur son pénis brillant l'autre c'est couché sur moi il mon mis la main sur ma bouche et je suis fis enculer plusieurs fois je pleure j'ai mal à mon anus après un moment j'ai du liquide qui coules à chaque fois mes muscle contracte je m'accrochais au lit parfois l'un deux me sucent les tétons ou le pénis après il ont jouir sur moi ça a durer tres longtemps après un certain temps j'étais nu sur le lits larmes j'ai mal il me regarder avec un sourire je tremblait et j'ai dit qui êtes vous en larme une voix à dit celui qui ta briser shinichi j'ai palis un main attraper mon visage il ma dit tu met les pieds sur scène de crime ou une enquete la prochaine fois c'est plus de 3 qui te baise j'ai dit mib la voix à dit non ça fais longtemps je rêve de toi tres longtemps je te surveille depuis ta premier enfance j'ai enquêter sur toi tu disparu au meme moment Conan est apparu qui s'approche avant j'ai pu me sauver il me tient il me regard il mord mes un de mes téton j'ai crier arrêter je veut plus il à mis sa main sur ma bouche puis il mordu mon autre téton il m'embrasse le cou sa main jouer de mon sexe je il ma menotté les main il ma mis sur le vente il ma mordu le dos puis il caresser le dos il ma lécher il m'attache la bouche puis j'ai senti quelque chose de froid dans mes fesse il me lèchent j'ai senti rougir après il mordu les fesse il à dit donne moi le lubrifiant après j'ai senti 1 doigt puis 2 puis 3 et 4 doigt dans mes fesse il me doigte je sent mes muscle contracte son brûlant puis j'ai senti qu'on me lèche l'anus pendant un moment j'ai senti j'ai un orgasme qui dur de longue min après j'ai senti le dur pénis s enfoncer il me fais mal j'ai les larme qui coulent il à fais plusieurs va et viens à et j'ai senti éclater du liquide couler celui qui me fais mal me dit moi je t'es baiser mes marque sur toi dit tu m'appartient je suis le seul à te pénétrer mon Conan je mord le mouchoir il dit je t'ai pris ton premier rapport et je suis fière de t'avoir enculer te dépuceler voir saigner c'est ce que j'aime chez toi il ma retourner m'oblige à le regarder 'jours après il ma chloroformer je suis réveiller plus tard j'étais à nouveau seul dans le lit j'ai ramasser tout je suis rentre chez moi j'ai pris un bain et retourner à l'agence juste à temps mon frère revenue de l'école j'ai réussi le tromper un moments mais il pas idiot j'ai vu son regard sur moi mais lendemain j'ai eu la visite de takagi il est venue me chercher je méfiais je veut pas qu'on découvre cette histoire il ma emmener à une scène de crime j'ai pas reconnu la scène mais quand je suis arrivé heiji était la il observais la scène il vu ma présence il à dit ohé ohé Conan n'es pas censé être à l'école il à rien faire la c'est qun enfant je lui lancer un de mes regard noir il ma repliqer par son regard intimidateur le meme qu'il me fais quand il est sur un dossier concernant les enfants j'ai penser les enfant takagie dit Conan kun n'est pas pour nous aide il est plutôt témoin moi et heiji dis témoin pourquoi shiratory apparue dans une porte il ouvrit la porte il dit venez voir j'ai regarder autour j'ai senti des frisson me traverser le corps heiji aller voir moi j'ai regarder 'ai mes yeux s'èlargie des photo de moi dans toute la pièce en maillot en uniforme de sport en pyjama en tenue de skie n'importe quel tenu moi et les enfants moi et mon frère ça ma pétrifié j'ai jamais aimer être suivis et pire ran le prof maman ojissan Kids la police kaito nichan baby-setter magicien et tout ceux à mon contact j'ai commencer respirer difficile mon coeur me fais mal heiji remarquer il Conan tu va bien j'ai commencer à voir la nausée heiji ma ramasser et on est sortir de la piece je me sens tes mal j'ai du me retenir pas de pleurer les image défilé es parole de ce type me résonner dans la tete je suis devenue rouge il à fallu plusieurs appel d'heiji je reviens au vrai monde j'ai réaliser je suis dans la salle de bain avec heiji il sourcille il dit tu va bien tu tremble je l'ai regarder je lui dit comment tu veut je me sent après avoir vu ce que je viens de voir heiji se gratte la tete dit nerveusement désoler j'avoue que c'est pas ce tu aime le plus mais tu crois c'est le meme qui ta enlever il à deux jour je lui chut faut pas ça tombe au shiratory de la police tu veut dire faut pas ça tombe aux oreille de la police il ma regarder trop tard nous somme deja au courants j'ai baisser les yeux heiji dit pourquoi je suis la moi shiratory : dit on sait Conan t'admire beaucoup comme shinichi est injoignable hier on est a été appeler pour une scène de crime et on à découvert dans le journal de la victime cette planque mais parle que de Conan kun il me regarde et il parle aussi de d'avoir enlever Conan il y a deux jour il ma regarder puis attraper mon poignée __j'ai crier lâcher moi shiratory keiji __il re__lever la manche __de mon poignée il à marquer il ta menotter après moi je palis p il à tout noter sur un journal c'est un idiot__e shiratory ces marque sur ton poignée Conan kun prouve que tu as été enlever et à ce que j'ai viens d'entende tu ne la pas signaler jet toi hattory tu étais au courants heiji pris air embarras désoler shiratory keiji je pensait c'ètais un ennemie de ojissan mais je menais enquete de mon cotè mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'est plus dangereux que ça en l'air moi je ne les regarde pas mais d'une voix peu convaincant j'ai dit mais il est mort j'ai rien à craindre maintenant n'est ce pas shiratory keiji shiratory répond ça ce que tu crois mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce meme jour il y a eu un visiteur qui l'a tuer avant d'après son journal il à flairer d'autre qui te surveille également il parle beaucoup de toi et critique beaucoup une personne de ton entourage qui te maltraite il soupçonne cette personne avoir des intention heiji dit d'un ton à faire frissonnez voulez dire que Conan est ciblée par plus d'un prédateur je deviens pale p plus d'un c'est terrifiant de savoir observer par d'autre shiratory m'observe oh ce n'est pas tout venez avec moi je vais montrer il nous emmener à l'étage il nous dit nous somme venus al parce que c'est mentionner dans son journal nous somme venu vérifier que Conan kun n'est pas ici que c'est une blague ou juste un rêve je suis arriver à étage il y a des policier scientifique qui analyse une porte je garde mes distance mais heiji c'est mis à mon niveau dis à voix basse il dit tu es dans le pétrin tu sait je lui sourit nerveusement je lui dit dis c'est quoi comme affaire il me répond un poignardent ici c'est pas la scène principal mais le scène secondaire c'est chez la victime c'est tout ce que je sait il refuse de me dire plus je te préviens kogoro est dans les parages shiratory Conan kun heiji kun par ici je suis heiji mais bizarrement shiratory me suit on est arrivée dans une pièce il y a des étagères de vidéo un magnétoscope une télé une parti d'un mur des article qui parle de moi ou il y a un gargantuesque poster de moi ou plutôt Conan écris je t'aime mon Conan ça ma fais frissonner j'ai eu chair de poule heiji regarde impressionner la vache Conan l'obsédais c'est plus qu'un fan c'est un malade mentale shiratory dit nous pensons la meme chose moi je mon regard obscurcit p j'ai obséder ce type c'est terrifiant shiratory met une vidéo prise au hasard il apparaît des image de moi d'une de mes journée avec les enfants et le prof en camping qui date 3 mois après mon arrivée chez kogoro 2 mois avant ai arrivée 5 mois avant l'arrivée de mon frère puis shiratory met une 2 éme vidéo et la que sois shiratory heiji il sont gêné de cette vidéo moi je rougis d'embarras c'est moi qui prend nu dans la salle de bain je me planque derrière heiji me cachent le visage dans le pantalon d'heiji mon cerveau est complètement paniquée je me sens humilier mes tremblement se sont renforcer publiquement shiratory enlever la vidéo rapidement heiji vous étiez oblige de lui montrez ça shiratory keiji d'une voix en colère ce n'est qun enfant shiratory dit désolé je pas examiner toute les vidéo je me doutais pas il est aller aussi loin il m'observe heiji c'est mis à mon niveau il dit Conan 'ai pas osez le regarder j'ai dit d'une voix tremblante porte moi je pouvais sentir mes larme couler il ma pris dans ces bras j'ai enfouie mon visage dans sa veste heiji dit je l'emmène loin d'ici shiratory appeler takagie il dit takagie amène les au poste vaut mieux pas interrogez Conan kun ici __je te rejoint __ takagi dit OK shiratory heiji kun tu est tuteur provisoire de co des jumeaux heiji dit qu'est maurice doit avoir la dans et pourquoi pas ojissa ou son parrain ou ran chan c'est elle qui s'occupe d'eux shiratory confidentiel cette décision viens du juge étant donné Conan kun parents des kudo shinichi est injoignable et sachant Conan kun te considère comme un frère tu es apte à veiller sur les jumeaux et nous obtenir la permission de ton père tu puisse veiller sur eux quelque temps après l'école nous avons envoyer recuperer ton frère je pense c'est papa qui à mon portable shinichi il me la confisquer après mon frère arrivé chez ojissan plus tard au commissariat moi je suis dans la salle d'interrogatoire dieu seul nombre de fois je suis venu dans cette salle comme témoin avec les enfants ran et compagnie mais jamais j'ai eu ce sentiment de ne pas être comme simple témoin mais plus comme un suspect heiji est sorti téléphoner à son père et obtenir des information takagie n'a rien voulus nous dire moi j'ai droit un baby setter en uniforme il à une une tete à faire peur il me met mal à l'aise dé que je bougent un doigt il me lance un regard d'intimidation par reflexe j'ai ma main sur ma montre je suis couche sur la table je surveille mon baby setter mais je sais aussi je pourrais pas l'endormir à cause des cameras pour patienter il m'ont donné du jus de fruit une petite bouteille d'eau et un sandwich jambon fromage j'ai failli m'endormir quand sato keiji takagi keiji et heiji sont entré heiji fais une tete mon baby-setter est sorti sans dire un mot heiji e dire à l'oreille le FBI est en route à la demande de ton père j'élargie les yeux il dit je dis ton père est sur chemin de Tokyo j'ai blêmis j'ai penser c'est mauvais si papa est en route et le FBI aussi takagi qu'il y a t-il Conan kun heiji dit rien c'est moi qui lui parler mais pourquoi nous somme la au juste sato keiji répondu comme vous le savez deja Conan kun tu es ici comme témoin on à besoin tu nous dise comment tu t'es fais enlever avant hier nous voulons définir si tu as été témoin du meurtre de monsieur anazawa j'ai dit c'est qui takagi me montre une photo j'ai regarder quelque instant j'ai vu apparaître ce type mort 3 fois une fois dans un bus j'étais avec les enfants la deuxième fois dans le combini du centre et la dernière c'est lui que j'ai vu mort quand j'ai fuis la première fois j'ai palis j'ai dit j'ai vu ce monsieur 2 fois la première fois dans un bus j'tais avec amis et l'autre fois je l'ai vu j'étais avec ran neechan au combini on fessait les course heiji je vois il du se ta deja vu dans le bus et comme vous êtes rencontrer au hasard et tu souvent à la télé et dans le journal il à commencer à être obsédée par toi je dis masaka __demo je lui est jamais parler je l'ai juste vu je me souvenais plus de lui jusque takagi keiji me montre sa photo sato dis Conan kun tu peut nous ce que tu fessait i jours avant ton enlèvement je dis je suis partit camper avec mon frère mes amis heiji nichan mon parrain et okiya Nissan avec les copain on est allé faire du vélo on c'est arrêté un moment mon frère et les autre est parti jouer à cache cache et moi je suis rester pour réparer mon vèlo et après je suis réveiller dans une pièce avec menotte il y avais pas beaucoup d'éclairage après avoir analyser j'ai casser les menotte et parti sans traîner ensuite je suis allé chercher mon frère et es autre je suis tomber et blesser takagi dit Conan kun tu te souviens à quel heure vous êtes partis faire du vélo je dis euh je crois c'est après avoir monter le camps et le déjeuner heiji dit il sont partit à 14 h 10 je me souviens parce que je cherchais mon portable que son frère s'amuse à me prendre mes affaire moi je dis ce n'étais qu'une blague parce que tu n'a pas arrêté de te moquer de lui et mon frère n'aime pas quand on se moque lui heiji fais la moue sato combien de temps vous avez roulez je dis euh je crois on c'est arrêté vers 15 h 35 takagi marquer sur un tableau et dis donc vous avez rouler environ 1 h 30 sato dis combien de temps les autre sont allé jouer moi réfléchir eux on à bu de l'eau et à manger du chocolat car genta avais faim et j'ai aux autre je vais réparer mon vèlo mon frère ma demander pour m'aider j'ai dit non je sais faire et genta à proposer une partit de cache-cache il sont parti jouer je crois c'est 10 à 20 min après notre pause heiji dit si il te surveillait il du profiter de l'occasion que tu es seul pour t'emmener p et je l'ai pas vus venir il à échapper à mon radar ou alors j'ai pas prêter attention sato autrement dit il ta endormie et transporter dans cette pièce d'après les analyse sur lui il c'est servis du chloroforme et en attendant tu te réveille il écris sur son journal shiratory entre avec un dossier et reçus de la visite les scientifique vient de me dire il ont trouver des caméra à qui filme les alentour des sa planque et chez lui il déposé cinq photo je suis devenue blanc et tu as été subtiliser par ces visiteur heiji dit masaka vous êtes entrain de dire il se battent pour leur cible c'est à dire Conan je ne sais pas quoi dire p la guerre de pédophile un cauchemar sato il est clair ce que dit les pédophile est vrai il savent reconnaître un autre pédophile takagi mais on ignore qui sont les autre d'après ces photo il sont 2 et le un troisième qui sert de chauffeur shiratory noter d'autre heure nous avons interrogez tes amis tu semble avoir disparu pendant prêt de 4 et tu es venu les sauvez d'une cabane ou il ont enfermer par une personne environs 10 min le soleil est venus se coucher sato dit il dit aussi ton frère étais tres nerveux après une crise de douleur et surtout qu'il n'pas réussi te joindre takagi dit nous savons vous êtes jumeau identique que d'après ce qu'on à pu constater ton frère ressent t'es émotion et plus encore meme à distance je décide de garder silence j'ai bien compris que si je parle je vais me trahir j'ai pus sentir je suis observer ce qui ma rendu tres mal à aise shiratory heiji kun vers quel heure avez vous ramène les enfants au camps heiji dit je crois vers 20 h 30 et on est parti à leur rechercher quan okiya san et moi nous sommer revenue de la pêche ai chan et le prof inquiétait parce que aucun d'eux ne répond au téléphone et apparemment il étais dans une zone sans réseau ai chan à réussit les contacter une fois on à trouver leur vèlo okiya san ma demander de les ramené et lui et prof parti chercher genta kun j'ai transporter Conan jusque au camps shiratory entoure 15 h 30 et 18 h 45 Conan kun personne ne ta vue et d'après les enfants quand tu apparue tu t'es changer l'un deux à dit que tu sentais une forte odeur de javel j'ai déglutis nerveusement p il y aune balance dans le groupe heiji me dit à l'oreille p tu crois vraiment je l'ai pas senti aussi tu ma sous -estimer kudo j'ai penser maudit javel je me suis fais avoir je pouvais sentir que je tremble et j'ai pas contrôle de mes tremblement shiratory parler aux oreille de ses collègue heiji remarquer dit qu'est shiratory répond confidentiel heiji dit sur un colère je suis détective je peut aider sato pas cette fois tu es représentant de Conan kun on fais une pause shiratory on ne fais obéir aux ordre il sont sortie tout les 3 le baby-setter est resté à l'entre heiji marmonner un moment d'etre sur la touche après il c'est tu avant de réaliser que suis effrayé et mes larmes couler de mes yeux il c'est assis prés de moi il ma dit dis c'est arriver n'est ce pas j'ai pas répondu je suis mis hors champs de la caméra assis dans le coin replier sur moi et je me suis mis à pleurer j'ai bien compris que ça sert à rien que je mente il doivent avoir surement compris surtout ces 3 la il sont assez intelligent pour comprendre vite qu'il c'est passer quelque chose heiji ma rejoint il ma mis sur lui d'une voix réconfortant il ma dit on v le trouver celui ta fais ça sur ma carrière je le promet on va les mettre en prison on ne laisseras pas cette injustice celui qui moi j'ai envie de le repoussez mais je le fais pas je lui dit entre deux pleur 3 heiji dit nani pas étonnant préféré te taire c'est la pire des humiliation qu'on peut faire à un humain je comprend pourquoi te es aussi effrayé deja tu es inoffensif contre 1 mais 3 c'est hallucinant il peuvent faire du mal à un enfants j'aimerais pas être à leur place quand ton père va savoir ça je leur donne pas longtemps à vivre j'ai dis heiji ne pas tossa l'apprendre jamais tossa il refermer ses bras autour de moi cil ma dit ne t'inquiète pas je vais veiller ton père ne jamais franchir la limite takagi est entrée il nous à regarder moi j'enfuie mon visage le plus profond de la veste heiji takagi c'est approcher de avant il dit quelque chose je refuse il dit nous avons de la visite heiji dit est FBI takagi dit non mon frère à ouvert la porte il à dit pourquoi mon frère triste pourquoi il est ici au lieu de la maison j'ai juste jetez un œil à lui pour voir il porte mes lunette heiji et takagi dit maurice kun comment t'es __mon frère refermer la porte j dit mon frère n'étais pas l'agence j'ai suivi son badge mon badge je l'avais oublier que je porte takagi dit comment t'es rentrer au commissariat __mon frère c'est rapproché de moi œil dit j'ai fais comme à la télé quand il s'infiltre dans un endroit c'est tres amusant de vous suivre takagi keiji la pansé de mon frère comme si je vais vous dire je suis sauver de l'école et contourner votre système j'ai pensé tes rentrée comment avec le policier devant il ma répondu par la pansé je l'ai envoyer orang-outan chercher du café et après c'est facile heiji c'est lui takagi dit maurice kun est tu venu avec kudo san mon frère il répond oui sa pensée dit techniquement je suis venu par mes moyen mais j'ai vu il st la aussi plus tossa et une mocheté qui prétend être maman j'ai pensée c'est kassa déguisé takagi dit maurice kun puisque tu es la j'ai besoin de interroger pour __mon frère dit je sais pour son enlèvement les enfants m'ont dit vous leur à poser de question sur le ce qui est passer au camping je sais rien mais je sait quelqun nous enfermer dans la pièce de la cabane il sentait le chloroforme quand il est venu nous ouvrir et il boitais heiji dit tu veut dire que tu savais il à été enlever tu n'a rien dit mon frère à dit je suis idiot et en plus mon frère m'évite depuis notre retour du camping il fais ça quand il veut pas je sois au courant mais vous avez pas répondu à ma question pourquoi vous avez mis mon frère triste j'ai finis par le regarde je dit je suis suivis mais pas par les gentilles c'est phrase ma fais frissonnez la pensée de mon frère deja t'es parano mais quand tu es suivis tu l'es + parano il dit je veut parler à mon frère mais tout seul veut pas entendre nous s'il vous plait takagi keiji heiji me dépose prétendant il dois parler à takagi ils sont sortir mon frère c'est assis prés de moi il fais le regarder il ma dit petit frère ne fais pas ça ne te tais as sur ce ne fais pas cette erreur j'ai pas envie voir cette injustice impunis si tu fais pas je lr ais moi je ne supporte pas ce genre de chose surtout sur les enfants je lui dit je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle il c'est mis sur moi il bloqué les main il dit sur un ton glaçon tu te moque de moi tu crois tu peut me mentir je vois à des killometre tes mensonge et tu peut m'éviter autant de fois pour cacher tes bleu et tes suçon éparpillée sur toi je sais reconnaître ce qui est bien ou pas sur un enfant tu as les meme signe d'un de mes amis qui subit la meme chose malheureusement il est mort je ne te laisserais pas faire jamais tu m'entend jamais je te laisserais faire tu le fais pas je le dénonce à ma façon je lui dit j'ai pas de suçon mon frère oh que si tu en un sur e dos et un au cou et ça veut dire il marquer pour signaler tu lui appartient j'ai regarder mon frère j'ètait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose aucun na réussi à sortir j'ai vu il à le regard de papa quand il est tres sérieux il ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet il serrer dans ces bras il ma sit à l'oreille il y a qu'une vérité shinichi et c'est valable aussi pour le disciple de sherlock Holmes cette phrase ma donner frison tout mon corps j'ai eu sentiment d'etre observer j'ai regarder j'ai eu peur j'ai d en bégayant t too tossa il était coller au mur dans avec un style poker face les bras croiser il à commencer à s'approcher sans dire un mot mon frère est parti de l'autre cotè e la pièce il à aussi mis un visage poker face depuis mon frère est arrivé je senti papa et lui ne s'entendent pas mon frère restes à des mettre de papa quand il sont à dans une pièce papa d dit d'une voix autoritaire c'est pas le moment maurice moi je suis éloigné coincé par papa il m'attraper il regarder mes poignée et mes cheville meme je lutter contre lui j'ai palis quand il ma dit que tu veuille ou non je ne laisseras cette histoire impunis et avant j'ai eu le temps de répliquer il ma dit tu es mineur tu n'a pas ton à dire je déteste cette réplique parce que elle casse toute mes répliques quoi que dise ou je fasse papa à la loi de sont cote que je sois Conan ou shinichi je suis - de 21 il ma mis assis sur la chaise et dit fermement ne bougent pas de la il est sorti mon frère me dit otouto je croiser mes bras sur la tables enfoui mon visage dans je me suis mis à pleurer c'ètais la seule chose que je voulais faire je me sent faibles humilie sale j'ai honte j'ai pas contrôle de la situation pourquoi il fallu un meurtre se produit dans cette histoire personne n'aurais jamais su ça s'il y a va eu ce meurtre mon frère ma signaler in visite takagi sato shiratory heiji et papa ._


	2. Chapitre 2 pas injustice

toujours au commissariat dans la salle d'interrogatoire takagi _dit maurice kun viens avec moi il n'aucune envie d'aller mais avec papa dans la piece il est sorti en répondant hai et sortit avec heiji je vous accompagne quand il sont sorti shiratory à dit fin de pause 11 h 20 prenons la déposition de Conan Edogawa voyez comment l'affaire tourne en témoignage à déposition en a rien de temps comme à la télé sato dit mardi 7 octobre inspecteur Miwako Sato et Ninzaburo shiratory nous prenons la déposition de l'enfant Conan Edogawa âgé de 6 ans en presence de Yusako Kudo relation avec l'enfant père adoptive j'ai penser père adoptive qu'est que c'est histoire bref sato dit Conan kun tu peut confirmer que tu as été enlever dans la journée de samedi moi je ne répond pas la seule chose que je fais c'et pleurer je n'ai jamais à me sentir aussi mal ni humilié publiquement sato me dit Conan kun nous somme la pour t'aider on ne veut pas de mal shiratory veut tu nous dit ce que tu te c'est passer ce que tu te souviens j'ai dit je veut pas sato elle me dit Conan kun on sait que tu as peur mais tu es es ici en sécurité personne ne viendra te faire du mal on est la pour t 'aider après quelque minute de silence ou le seul bruit on peut entendre ces mes pleure papa à dit puis je lui parler seul quelque min shiratory il 11 H 30 interruption de la déposition de Conan kun 1__1 h 30 reprendrons 10 min j 'ai entendues sato et shiratory sortir papa ma déplacer sur lui moi j'ai voulu le regarder j'ai juste caché mon visage dans sa veste noir j'ai pouvais sentir une de ses main sur mon dos l'autre me serrer de se bras m'entoure comme j'étais petit et j'allais le voir après un cauchemar il ma dit d'une voix apaisante et doux je sais que tu as peur c'est normal mais on ne dois pas laisser ce genre d'acte impunis le viol est une chose horrible en particulier sur les enfants je peut comprendre que tu veux pas en parler que tu veut oublier ce cauchemar mais tu veut oublier le meilleur moyen c'est de dénoncer j'ai dis je veut pas aller au tribunal je veut pas te perdre tossa papa me dit pourquoi tu dis ça mon grand j'ai regarder papa lui d'une voix semi étouffer parce que tu va la franchir moi je veut pas tu la franchi je veut pas toi tu vas en prison papa sourciller puis me fais un sourire il essuie mes lames il dit et si je te promet de ne pas la franchir que je me contrôlerais quoi qu'il arrive il m'embrasse le front de quoi il arrive mon mon grand je ne t'abandonnerais jamais je ne l'es pas fais avant je le ferais pas maintenant j'ai sentiment d'etre mal à l'aise de tout les contact de papa sur ma peau mais ce sentiment c'est transformer en sentiment de sécurité au fus et à mesure il me carrasse je lui dit shinichi j'ai senti papa c'est crisper il à répondu tout va bien il ma regarde je contrôle sherlock du futur j'ai frisonner quand il à dit sherlock du futur passé lupin il ma répondu amigo Brother present prince familly union j'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il à dit mais j'ai compris familly signe de famille j'ai répondu mother beautiful no laid f papa à souris il à dit OK two boys ange j'ai répondu death no violentas is the faute the big Brother shinichi surveilla papa ma regarde no limite 0 j'ai palis à cette phrase je dis gomen no prudent mais garde papa à répondu baka demo watashi no musukon Otona no kōdō no sekinin o oimasen, otona o hogo shinai, anata no yakuwari wa, oya ya otona ga kodomo-tachi ga resposabiliè o sōtei mamoru yakuwaridearude wa arimasen ( idiot mon fils non responsable des actes des adultes non protéger les adulte c'est pas ton rôle c'est le rôle aux parents et adulte protéger les enfants d'assumer leur responsabilité )j'ai dit demo tossa il ma dit stop 0 Fukōhei anata wa musuko no shārokku· hōmuzu no Doku deshi 0 bāsuto shinjitsu no shunkan(0 injustice l'heure de vérité toi faire èclater fils doku disciple de sherlock Holmes 0 )j'ai fermer les yeux je suis mordu les lèvre en gros ma papa ma fais comprendre il à deja une affaire qu'i il accepter un crime mais il n'accepte plus d'autre crime sur moi j'ai répondus Ani no Shin'ichi wa anata ga watashi ni akuro o fukushū shinai basho no otōsan o totta ka ni tsuite shinjitsu o akiraka ni suru ko no baai wa tokutei no hito o kiken'nisarasu shinai yuiitsu no shinjitsu ni teikyō( à seul condition la vérité ne met pas en danger dans cette affaire certaine personne grand frère shinichi dévoiler la vérité sur ce eu lieux papa toi ne pas venger moi mauvais chemins ) il à répondu OK parole de familly doku j'ai dit tossa il ma dit à l'oreille je sait quoi qui il se passe je serai toujours t'aimer mon fils ne l'oublis jamais shinichi yusako kudo j'ai serrer papa j'ai pleure j'aime pas quand papa fais des promesse sur notre famille et surtout quand il dit mon nom complet le reste papa juste me laisser pleurer dans ses bras moi j'ai laisser papa faire son travail de papa me réconforter papa à meme réussi à calmer mes tremblements je commencer à être fatigué je suis mort de peur de la suite de cette histoire je sais deja c'est humiliant de raconter ce cauchemar papa ma dit d'une voix calme tu as mangée je lui signer non j'ai pas faim comment voulez vous je mange dans telle circonstance depuis 3 jour j'ai difficulté avaler les seul truc j'arrive bien à prendre c'est le liquide j'ai vu papa ouvrir le jus de fruit il ma dit tu dois hydraté mon grand je ne voulais pas mais papa ne pas trop laisser choix j'ai jamais compris pourquoi papa garde souvent ses lunette de soleil mais en étant dans ses bras j'ai vu c'est yeux passer de bleu au violet comme celle de mon frère papa à vu je l'observe il ma souris il ma fais son haussement de sourcil ça amuse papa surtout quand il compris j'ai rougis mais j'ai compris comment il peut envoyer des SMS plus rapide que de lumière j'ai reçu un SMS j'ai pris mon portable j'ai regarder c'est mon frère le SMS qui ma envoyer ma frigorifiez le sang j'ai penser salaud j'ai cliquer sur un lien qu'il ma envoyer j'ai geler envoyant les image c'est pas moi mon frère et heiji takagi dans notre chambre chez ran puis la salle bain meme la pièce ou il a w.c l'appartement entier mon frère à rajouté 4 caméra dans notre chambre 3 dans la salle de bain 1 dans les toilette 4 dans le salon 15 micro j'ai répondu ou mon frère à dit le système de sécurité d'ojissan j'ai dit voix haute masaka tossa c'es pas toi à ojissan d'installer un système papa à froncer les sourcil à pas répondu il à envoyer un SMS shiratory et sato sont entres avec des nouveau dossier moi instinctivement j'ai serre la main de papa il ma dit à l'oreille tout va bien je suis la t'es en sécurité j'ai pouvais sentir les frisson me traverser mon corps surtout quand on m'observe shiratory à dit à papa quelque chose dans son oreille après il est sortit papa ma déposer sur la chaise il ma dit je reviens il est aussi sortit j sato elle ma dit d'une voix douce canon kun tes prêt j'ai signer d'un oui de la tete et je vous épargne le charabia direct les question elle ma demander si je confirme d'avoir été enlever i jours j'ai dit oui elle ma demander si as tu vu celui qui ta enlever j'ai signer non puis elle ma dit ou tu te trouvais quand tu à été enlever en me montrant une carte de la ville de tout __Tokyo j'ai entourer le sud ouest de Tokyo le secteur environ j'ai dit le reste je ne sait pas c'est okiya Nissan qui nous emmener la il à dit c'est un endroit on peut faire du vèlo tout se promenant sato Conan kun vous emmenez tour du vèlo quand vous camper j'ai dit quel fois surtout après l'arrivée de mon frère ,il est allergique au poisson et il aime pas aller pêcher Anne neechan trouve mon frère trop sur les jeux vidéo il voulait emmener ses roller mais Anne neechan à dit c'est pas pour la foret alors il à pris son vèlo et parfois mois aussi et les amis ont fais pareille mais on va jamais au meme endroit parfois on va sur en dehors de Tokyo elle ma montrer une photo de moi dans les bras mon 1 er kidnappeur elle ma demander de confirmer si je portais ces vetement avant mon enlèvement j'ai frissonnez j'ai mis ma main sur ma montre comme pour rassurer j'ai dit oui j'ai pus observer que j'ai recommencez à trembler cette photo mal mal à l'aise j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule j'ai sursautez j'ai bondi hors ma chaise j'ai vu c'est papa je me suis réfugier dans ses bras papa ma dit tout va bien tu n'a rien à craindre shiratory Conan kun qu'est qui te fais peur j'ai regarder papa j'ai regarder shiratory j'ai dit d'une voix tremblante il reviens sato me dit Conan kun il c'est passer quelque chose ce jour la la seule chose que j'ai trouver à faire c'est cacher mon visage dans la veste de papa je sent que mes larmes veulent couler j'ai boule au ventre je tremble je me suis assis sur les genoux de papa il est clair que meme si je leur mentais il le verrais facile que je ment ces type m'ont infliger une peur que je contrôle pas meme mib n'ont pas réussi à me faire autant peur sato ma dit Conan kun tu peut nous dire personne te fera du mal j'ai dit me suis mordu la lèvre je me suis cramponnez à papa j'ai dit je me suis réveillé dans une pièce froide avec des menotte la bouche attaché sur un lit il avais pas beaucoup de lumière au début après il ont allumer j'ai vu il porte des masque quand il sont entrer shiratory à appuyer il sont Conan kun combien était il j'ai senti mes larme couler j'ai répondu d'une voix tremblante 3 ou 4 quand j'ai dit ça j'ai senti le bras de papa se contracté comme il serrais le poing j'ai vu shiratory parler à sato à l'oreille j'ai pas entendue puis sato dit Conan kun est c que l'un deux ta caresser cette question ma fais chair de poule encore plus quand tu entend des voix dans la tete sauf que c'est pas dans ma tete c'est mon frère qui à trafiquer mes lunette il me dit petit frère tu va laisser ces connard de pédobear en liberté je pouvais sentir il est pas tres content et encore moins les laisser te faire de toi une fammelette j'ai senti une main musclé sur ma petite main j'ai regarder c'est celui de papa j'ai serrer sa main ma main me parais petite quand je la compare à la mienne sa main e_s qui est grand shiratory Conan k est ce qu'on ta toucher san permission c'est question me fiche encore plus la trouille j'ai dit oui il ils il m m'ont fai fais j'ai finis par cacher mon visage sur le torse de papa quan j'ai senti mes larme couler mes tremblement augmenter je me sens honteux faible humilier mais je vais dire autant des adulte il sont autant mal à l'aise que gêné sur le plan _perso il préfère pas savoir tout comme je préférais ne rien dire sur le plan professionnel plus il ont d'infos c'est plus facile personnellement j'ai jamais travailler sur un affaire de viol mais je sais que le plus dur c'est le courage de la victime quand il raconte ce cauchemar je peut comprendre car je suis bien placer pour savoir que c'est une épreuve tres dur sato à poser la question que aucune d'entre aime poser à une victime particulièrement à un enfant Conan kun est ce que ta fais des chose comme t'embrasser sans ta permission j'ai eu impression sato à choisit ses mot ça ma fais sentir être un enfant peut - être parce que je suis en corps d'enfants j'ai regarder sato j'ai dit d'une voix tremblante ou oui il m'je n'arrive pas terminer ma phrase shiratory demander Conan kun qu'est qui t'on fait sato tu peut nous dire personne te ferra du mal maintenant tu es en sécurité j'ai pas répondu mais ces image sont veut j'ai fermer les yeux puis ouvert j'ai ouvert mon blouson bleu soulever mon tee-shirt blanc j'ai rougis quan je les montrer mon torse il ont eu regard d'horreur incompréhension dégoût j'ai surtout éviter montrer à papa mon torse j'ai peur de sa réaction moi j'évite de me regarder ça ma donner la nausée j'ai vite refermer mon blouson shiratory à pris les photo du groupe il ma dit c'est lequel j'ai montrer les 3 homme parce que il correspondent à peu ce que je sais de ces salaud j'ai senti papa se crisper à nouveau j'ai serrer papale coeur de papa bat tres vite j'ai pouvais sentir papa ça le met mauvaise humeur mais quand il à senti que je pleure il ma mis c'est main autour de moi shiratory Conan kun tu sait ou ça c'est passer je dis en pleurant non je suis réveiller j'ai mordu me lèvres j'étais menotter avec la bouche attaché sur le lit il sont entrer __sato Conan kun tu as vu leur visage j'ai dis non il porte des masque shiratory il t'on dit quelque chose j'ai pas répondu papa à serre ma main j'ai dit je me souviens j'ai eu peur quand il lui à sortir son couteau et il à découper mes vetement shiratory il sont ou t'es vetement j'ai dit dans ma chambre sous mon lit à la maison de papa mon frère ma dit par la pensée à je vais les chercher j'ai dit tossa je veut maison j'ai serre le profond papa sato à dit Conan kun je sait que es fatiguée tu veut bien que sensei t'examine pour qu'on puisse prendre des photo j'ai enfouis à l'intérieur de la veste de papa pour cacher mon visage rouge c'est ce je craint le plus parce que les médecin font aussi certain geste qui sont aussi humiliant _

* * *

><p><em>plus tard à l'hôpital beika salle d'examen pédiatrique je suis en attente du médecin qui est en retard d'au moins 30 min j'ai qu'une envie c'est de quitter cette endroit je hais l'hôpital depuis mon arrivée j'ai eu droit prise de sang prélèvement sous mes ongles de cheveux dans ma bouche meme du leur donner urine c'est embarrassant tout autant de admettre de se faire violer par plus 1 personne <em>_ben au moins cette partit embarrassante je l'ais fais dans les toilette ou personne peut me voir mais ne dites pas je suis une fille mais je suis complet complexé pour me baigner pire quand je veut utiliser les toilette particulièrement les endroits public attend qu'il y a personne complet avant d'utiliser je soupire d'ennuie pap il lever les yeux sur moi vite faits avant de regarder à nouveau sa tablette dernière gèneration je ne sait pas mais papa à tout e les dernière technologie avant tout le monde il me dit la patience c'est essentiel pour un détective soit trop rapide tu fera des erreurs soit trop lent tu rate les indices utilise tes sens pour trouver le juste milieu fera de toi le meilleur je me suis couché sur les cotè dos à papa j'ai faiblement les meilleur des détective c'est celui qui résous ses problème avant de résoudre les problèmes des autres il ne peut pas faire justice pour les autres et laissez une injustice pour lui c'est une phrase de kaito Kids il ma dit ça un jour c'est pour cela j'ai décider ma carrière de détective j'en marre de passer pour le prince de la mort à cause du mib partout je passe il y a des mort mon enquete n'a pas avancer j'ai bien reçus leur message papa c'est approché de moi il dit mon fils sa main ranger mes cheveux shin chan je sait ce que tu ta vécu c'est dur mais on trouva un moyen pour tu soit en retour à la normal ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dit non ça me fais mal de dire non mais je ne peut pas revenir dans mon corps d'origine mais je ne peut venir aux passé avec le cauchemar de Conan si je reviens shinichi je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face et encore moins __Anne sachant je lui menti et ce que qui est arrivée à Conan elle s'en voudra c'est la dernière je me doit la lisser partir pour son bien et la sécurité de toute les victime du mib papa me dit shin chan j'aimerais tant je lui dit arrête tossa ne me fais ce coup la pas toi laisse ça pour kassa mon frère me dit petit -frère il c'est assis sur mon lit puis allongé prés de moi il ma regarder dans les yeux il me dit ne laisse pas te mener vers le bas montre leur j'ai mi mon doigts sur ses lèvre je lui dit grand frère je ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour protéger toutes les victimes pour la protéger je dois le faire c'est ma dernière action en tant que détective n'essaye pas me faire changer d'avis je veut ton aide pour lui dire ce qu'elle entendre il ma dit ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider petit frère tu peut compter sur moi parole de jumeau papa nous observe puis il dit tu es sure mon grand mon frère à dit il à raison tossa si il reviens à la normale avec les cauchemar de Conan ça ne sera plus pareille pour s seul le temps nous fera avancer avec la chance de vivre normal et sans peur au moins 1 fois papa soupire c'est vous les chef de votre vie pas moi mais puisque c'est votre décision ne peut que l'accepter mais prévenez votre mère de votre choix je me charge du reste toujours en me caressant il dit j'aurais préférer ne jamais le refaire ce genre de démarche le médecin et une infirmière est entre ça ma rendu nerveux mon frère ma donné la main ça ma rassurer un peu mais je sait ça ne va durer il devra sortir le médecin à dit Yuko Udo ça ma un peu surpris mon frère ma dit par la pansée faux nom Conan est trop célèbre les journaliste te trouveront facile en faite ce qui ma surpris c'est pas le faux nom mais c'est mon prénom c'est le deuxième de shinichi papa n'a pas chercher loin j' ai répondu oui mais toujours dos au médecin il à vu mon frère sur mon lit il à dit lequel de vous deux ça amuse mon frère quand on est ensemble les gens nous distingue pas facile surtout quand on habillé identique papa à dit chocolat mon frère c'est trahi il deviens fou quand il entend chocolat je suis sure ça amuser les adultes papa à dit descend mon frère est descendu mais il dit vous êtes qui sensei le médecin répond moi je suis pierre hatamoto je suis chirurgien pédiatre et toi tu es qui petit curieux mon frère à dit youri le grand frère et jumeau de Yuko vous pas lui mal sensei le médecin dit ne t'inquiète pas on va faire dormir ton frère pour qu'il n'est pas mal l'infirmière elle ma dit de me mettre sur le dos d'une douce elle à mis un masque sur mon visage j'ai regarder papa il ma fais un sourire rassurant j'ai regarder mon frère lui à le regard inquiet moi j'ai commencer sentir une odeur de fraise mon frère ma donné la main papa et le médecin sont éloigner il parle entre j'ai retourner mon regard sur mon frère après 5 respiration j'ai commencer fermer les yeux je ne veut pas savoir ce qui va se passer sur moi j'ai fermer les yeux complètement ma respiration c'est ralenti j'ai entendu l'infirmière dire c'est bon il dort le médecin tres bien nous allons commence papa dire à mon frère viens mon frère ma lâché la main après j'ai réaliser qu'il fait tout noir que je suis plonger dans l'inconscient après des images du passe de shinichi quand j'étais petit est défile j'ai me crie à moi laisse moi tranquille shinichi tu est mort tu n'existe plus j'ai vu une sorte de moi en plus grand il ma dit tait toi Conan c'est moi qui ta donné naissance je lui dit et c'est à cause de toi j'ai, je lui dit disparaît tu as fais ton temps une version de Conan est apparu il se dispute qui doit disparaître définitif shinichi ou Conan il se tire des ballon de foot l'un sur l'autre mais Conan utilise les nouvelle techniques mais shinichi est plus grand plus fort puis il mis sa main sur sa poitrine il dit non je veut pas disparaître j'ai une mission à finir Conan à avais sourire tu le savais nichan il y a trois jour le produit donné les type ont dit ça pouvais tuer un enfants mais shinichi dit je sus pas un enfants je suis un ados c'est toi l'enfants Conan dit oui mais tu oublis un détail j'ai reçu du sang à 3 repris le produit donné + l'apotoxine e+ le sang ont accélérer la destruction de ton ADN je te ressemblance mais ton ADN en moi n'existe plus je suis entièrement unique désolé nichan mais tu est mort définitive shinichi dit douleur partout il dit ta peut être gagné cette partit mais sache dans le futur tout la vérité éclatera car il y a qu'une seule vérité il ferme les yeux il dit mais d'ici la prend soin de Anne et de kenichi alias Kids kaito maurice ça fais mal de l'admettre mais tu es le seul que je fais confiance pour aider à vire pour moi et veille sur les parents petit-frère shinichi crier de forte douleur puis tomber au sol il dit je suis peut être pas le meilleur des hommes ni du frère mais j'aurais moins fais une chose mettre un lumière sur les crimes qui n'ont pas eu justice et ça j'en suis fière on à former une bonne équipe pour les détruire il fermer les yeux puis commencer s'effacer comme quand efface un dessin et on le recommence shinichi dit bonne chance petit frère shinichi est complètement effacer ma version Conan tomber à genoux il c'est mais à pleurer il dit je te promet grand -frère de veiller sur eux je ne voulais pas ça se finis comme ça j'aurais prefere une autre fin c'est pas juste tu est le meilleur détective plus grand que sherlock Holmes plus grand que papa mais c'est nul de mourir à 16 toute les image de moi quand j'étais au passé c'est cassé en morceau des milliard de morceau Conan regarde choqué les images tomber milliard de morceau puis il me il disparu donne à shinichi une belle fin il le mérité un magnifique sayonara après j'ai commencer ouvert les yeux j'étais dans une chambre de l'hôpital j'ai pouvais sentir une main dans la mienne c'est celle de mon frère j'ai senti son souffle sur le mon visage doux et chaleurs sur mon autre main j'ai senti une main douce j'ai compris c'est une fille mais j'ai pas reconnu quand j'ouvert les yeux complètement j'ai pu voir mon frère endormie prés de moi quand j'ai regarder de l'autre c'est ayumi ai misturiko et genta tous la occupé ayumi à la tete endormie sur mon lit les trace de larme sécher sur visage j'ai entendu du bruit j'ai regarder c'est un moniteur il ya un mes battement de coeur nombre de respiration et plein de tracée j'ai pas compris j'ai bouger mes doigts ayumi la senti elle à dit d'une voix surprise Conan j'ai voulu lui dire j'ai réaliser quelque chose me gène m'empêche de parler mon frère me dit tu es sous tub les enfants sont tous réunis je les regarde presque tous réunis ai est sorti mon frère il est descendu du lit il met ces chaussure il me dit ne me fais plus peur comme ça petit - frère je peut sentir il m'observe tous heiji maman agasa papa des médecin et infirmière sont entré les enfants sont allé plus derrière une lumière m'aveugle j'ai du clignotez des yeux le mon pédiatre miyake me dit tu m'entend tu peut me signer oui j'ai du lui signer oui parce que j'ai entendu dire c'est bon il ma dit Yuko on va t'enlever le tube et on va faire quelque test quand le Dr hatamoto est entré il à dit s'il vous plait attendre dehors je le s regarder sortir puis j'ai regarder ce que les adultes faire ça ma rassurer il y a des femmes mais je suis mal à lise avec des hommes les sensei me regarde il me font de sourire amicale et rassurant j'ai senti quelle qun me caresser le visage j'ai regarder c'est l'infirmière elle me dit n'es pas peur on te fera pas de mal d'une voix douce amicale avec un jolie sourire en dirais maman mais avec les yeux vert et un accent de l'ouest les cheveux noir et court une mèche rouge devant elle me regarde j'ai regarder miyake visité j'ai regarder il ont éteint le moniteur il ont commencer enlever les fils sur moi et pris une grande respiration quand il ont enlever le tube remplacer par un simple masque il on mis le lit semi assis je suis content j'ai une meilleure vue de la piece hatamoto ma visité j'ai regarder mon bras le tube j'ai suivis des yeux et vu la poche de perfusion une poche de sangs vides j'ai eu du mal à parler mais sensei à compris il ma dit tu dois attendre quelque jour pour parler tu as eu hémorragie on à du t'opérer mais tu nous fais une sacré peur pendant l'opération après 1 semaine de coma j'ai penser 1 semaine à quel moment ça c'est produit je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu impression que ça fait une éternité quand je suis réveiller j'ai eu droit des question une prise de sang une radio un scanner après tout les examen effectué miyake et hatamoto discutent langage médecin après il son sorti me laissant avec les infirmières __j'ai regarder je suis dans un chambre bleu et blanc j'ai vu des dessin des enfants des ballons en forme d'animaux des fleurs des paniers de fruits des jouet s il y a un deuxième lits une télé même si je suis pas d'humeur à rire j'ai sourit de voir ça ça me touche de voir autant de cadeaux pour moi mon frère ma dit c'est des cadeau de notre classe je l'ai regarder lui et les autres il ont sourire ayumi as dit Conan je suis contente tu vas bien misturiko dit tu nous à manquer genta dit c'est vrai sans toi on s'ennuie ai sourire rare me dit on est tous inquiète pour notre meilleure ami mais celui qui étais plus inquiet c'est ton frère il na pas quitter ta chambre depuis tu es revenu du bloc j'ai regarder mon frère il regarde le sol il est rouge j'ai compris pourquoi il est rouges la façon il regarde ai il lever la tete il dit avec un sourire que je connais trop il chuchoter à ai quelque chose qui misturiko ne l'ai à pas quitter des yeux comme genta me regarde ou particulière ma main dans celle d'ayumi j'ai rougis quand j'ai vu ayumi ma tenu la main j'ai regarder ai rougir avec un sourire elle dit OK genta osé dire vous complotez quoi mon frère et ai lui jeté un regard noir ai je dois faire les course ayumi tu viens avec nous ayumi dit OK à plus tard Conan mon frère me chuchoter à l'oreille anone ta laisser un cadeau elle n'est pas autorisé à te voir j'ai sourciller il ma dit je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard il mis sa casquette et ses lunette de soleil il sauter aux sol il dit ikkou il est sorti avec misturiko ei ayumi j'ai vu sortir j'ai regarder genta j'ai vu un regard de tristesse dans ses yeux je me demande ce qui va pas chez lui maman est entré avec heiji prof j'ai pas vu papa maman ma serre dans ses bras j'ai me suis tendu mais vite détendu je me sent rougir à chaque fois me serres dans ses bras je suis niveau de sa forte poitrine mais ce j'aime c'est entendre son coeur battre sentir son parfum la reine des fleur j'ai regarder man tout en me fessant un câlin j'ai vu des traces de larme séché dissimulé derrière son maquillage elle m'embrasse le front sa main dans mes cheveux ça ma rendu triste de la voir dans cette état j'ai passer mes main autour d'elle j'ai serrer man le plus pour profiter de son câlin j'ai vécu beaucoup de chose mais pour la première fois j'ai sentiment d'etre besoin de ses câlin je me suis retenue de pas pleurer je me force à lui donné mon plu mignon sourire pour elle maman compris elle montré une de ses faiblesse maman elle la meilleure des comédienne que je connais elle cache fort ses vrai émotion je l'ai jamais vu pleurer sans le coup des oignon j'ai regarder heiji le voir me complexe surtout niveau muscle la il prés de fenêtre de sa position préféré sa casquette mode détente il m'observe il me souris je suis sure j' ai rougis plus j'ai pas regarde le prof mais je sent il m'observe j'ai regarder genta il à il ma regarder puis il ma dit je reviendrais plus tard quelque chose à faire il allais sort il prof je te raccompagne genta à non merci prof mon pap vient me chercher à plus tard Conan je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai impression chez les enfants il se passe rien de bon en ce moment j'ai signer heiji il ma signer OK il est sortit derrière genta maman a dit prof c'est moi ou les enfants sont en froid le profs à répondu non il sont en froid depuis le retour de camping genta est à l'écart quand je les demander il m'on dit genta est un traître et un lâche son père ma dit genta n'a plus d'appétit il sort de l'école il va direct dans sa chambre il regarde plus la télé il lis des livres ai ma dit à l'a cantine il mange plus il passe son temps à lire pendant la recréation mais il à déclaré guerre à maurice qui en utilisant sa faiblesse contre lui depuis les enfants n'ont pas appréciez il c'est ligué contre genta je pense deja en le considère comme un traître mais il utilise la faiblesse de mon frère contre lui il c'est mis dans un grand problème mon frère n'aime pas les traître mais encore moins quel qun qui utilise la faiblesse de l'autre contre lui pour mon frère c'est de la haute trahison et de lâcheté la police est entrée meguri keibeur takagi, sato ,chiba shiratory megury keibeur ma dit Conan kun nous somme heureux te voir en meilleur forme en c'est fais du souci pour toi bizarrement j'ai sentiment il sont pas venu en amis mais pour enquete maman à poser la question megury keibeur que se passe t-il avec Conan j'ai senti des frisson me traverse le corps j'ai remarquer j'ai à trembler meguri dit je sus désolé yukiko san mais je peut rien vous dire heiji est entré quand il vu les policier il failli faire shiratory dit Conan kun on à des question à te poser tu ve sato dit yukiko san pouvons nous parler à l'extérieur maman à dit OK elle sortie avec chiba et e meguri maman m'embrasse le front et elle sort takagi ma donné sa tablette avec peur c'est shiratory dit Conan kun tu nous à dit il était trois mais il semble que tu nous à pas dit tu as revue heiji dit quoi vous voulez dire takagie dit oui la scientifique à trouver deux draps different mais également du sperme à l'intérieur de Conan shiratory c'est donc impossible de trouver du sperme encore en trois jour il qu'une possibilité tu les à revus vu que la duré de limite est de 24 h ce qui signifie heiji dit lundi il allé à eux et me regarde il me dit si tu est allé c'est qu'il t'ont contacté surement menacer du genre de s'en prendre à ton frère ou tes amis et te connaissant tu t'enfuis de l'agence allé à leur piège j'ai pu sentir mes larmes couler j'espère vraiment il trouverais pas du sperme sur moi et j'ai marquer sur la tablette de takagie je suis allé à cause de la photo de moi en robe j'ai donné la tablette à takagie takagie dit je vois moi je me suis replier sur moi je pouvais me sentir trembler takagi Conan combien était -il j'ai signer avec ma main 2 shiratory tu as vu leur visage j'ai dit non de la tete heiji dit avec colère en plus il sont des lâche il n'ont pas montré leur visage shiratory dit si Conan avais vu leur visage il l'aurais tuer et jusque à pèsent nous savons il ne tue pas les enfants heiji attendez vous les connaissez mais qui combien de victime shiratory dit oh c'est un groupe qui este bien avant votre naissance à tout les deux mais ce qu'on peut dire le seul deux sorte ADN à été trouver celui de Conan et celui de ce qu'on pense être le chef défloreur j'ai senti mes tremblement se renforcer je me suis souvenue d'une affaire papa travailler j'ai entendu parler de ce défloreur à un agent et c'est la papa à décider de emmenée à Los Angeles si ce type dit vrai il vrai il me ciblais déjà quand j'étais shinichi enfants mais ça veut dire il du me reconnaître ou c'est pour ça personne ne sait il sont et ça maudite phrase qui dit je l'appartient je me forçais d'oublier cette phrase mais il me surveille depuis longtemps mais si j eme souviens j'avais 8 pas 6 alors il attendais j'ai 8 il tué l'autre qui ma enlève parce que il voulais celui qui me défloré mais c'est horrible de ce faire violée en collectif mais c'est encore plus horrible de savoir les prédateurs s'entre tue pour avoir le privilege de passer le premier c'est vraiment cruel takagi ma sortit de mes pensée en m'appelant je les regarde takagi me dit Conan kun comment il t'on contacter j'écris sur la tablette pas la réponse qu'il veut mais une question qui dit est ce que je vais aller au tribunal comme à la télé takagi à poser la question heiji lui eu un sourire amuser shiratory dit Conan kun tu n'a pas l'air mais tu est beaucoup sur télé tu sait moi à ton age j'avais pas la télé mon frère dit à ces pour ça vous êtes ringard shiratory keiji heiji mort de rire takagi sourire amuser meme rire étouffer moi je sourire misturiko démoder ai dit il faut vous mettre à la mode surtout ayumi kobayashi sensei est cool vous aller lui faire honte shiratory keiji s__hiratory il es devenue rouge quand on à parler de kobayashi sensei il dit taisez vous ça permis d'avoir tout mes diplôme et vous n'avez pas la moitié de ce que j'ai mon frère à des sache dit ben les adulte sont des vantard et savent pas s 'amuser contrairement à nous et ça c'est cool n'est pas les amis misturiko et ayumi haiiii ai avec de sachet aussi dit ben vu comme il chef des plan naze pas étonnant il sait pas s'amuser heiji dit vous prenez la pâtée par des enfants shiratory keiji c'est mdr shiratory dit aaah on va rigolez dans quelle année les gamin takagi prend garde à tes arrière surveille reviendrai plus tard prendre la relève il est sorti je regarde mon frère sur l'autre lits avec les enfants takagi qu'es que vous faite mon frère non adulte heiji regarder dessus l'épaule de misturiko mon frère lui donné un coups de pied à sa jambe et encore moins au détective ados heiji lâcher un injure dans sa langue mon frère prit son pistolet à eau et mouillez heiji faut pas dire des gros mots devant des enfants ça ne se voit pas heiji rougis il dit toi prend garde tu pourrais être surpris mon frère à l'attaque ayumi misturiko meme ai sorti un pistolet à moi il ont tire sur heiji jusque il sort mon frère avais un sourire sournois takagi dit les détectives junior armé ai dit nous somme plus détective junior misturiko et ayumi __ nous somme le __club S.A.J __mon frère __dit __non nous somme le club les super aventurier joyeux on fonctionne pareille sauf qu'on occupe d'enquête en peut vous aider mais autrement vous avez finis interrogez mon frère takagi keiji takagi oui pour le moment soyez sage n'oubliez pas Conan kun doit se reposer mon frère il pousse l'autre lit à cotè de mon lits puis il montez sur mon avec ayumi ai misturiko et ai sont sur l'autre lit j'ai les regarder faire du découpage mon frère fais des dessins je sais as ce qu'il font mon frère ma donné un nounous panda il ma dit c'est de la part d'Anne je regarde un moment puis je me suis endormie quand je me suis réveiller ai ayumi et misturiko était parti j'ai vu mon frère sur l'autre lit il joue à sa console et écouté sa musique tout en regardant les dessin animé il fais nuit heiji assit à la fenêtre à lire un livre et j'ai vu les parent rentrer maman est c'est changer elle venu me faire un câlin papa lui confisquer console de mon frère je t'ai dit quoi maurice mon frère croises ses bras ei il dit heiji nichan est d'accord heiji répliquer n'importe quoi je te dit pas le faire toi pas écouter d'ailleurs ojissan vous il ma donné des coup de pied mon frère dit menteur je suis sage j'ai jouet avec mes amis tout simplement heiji oh menteur tu ne ma pas arrosez ce après midi peut être mon frère menteur ce que fais c'est sur le mur de la chambre avec les copains pour rendre la chambre jolie avec un air faussement offensé pap dit dire que c'est un gamin qui s'occupe des gamin j'ai regarder maman elle sent bon heiji what vous me laissez pas ces terreur seul particulièrement magic il pourrais bien je'ai envie de meurtre à la Osaka la pensée de mon frère on va mdr hein quoi qu'est ce que tu veut dire heiji nichan à la Osaka on est chez kogoro ojissan heiji what t'es pas au courant toi et ton frère va habiter avec moi quelque temps mon frère pris un air surpris il dit mais mai mais c'est pas possible pourquoi toi et pas neechan ou ou les parents ou agasa maman dit c'est pas notre décision on na pas choix heiji souris sournois mon frère dit impossibles qui décidé ça papa dit le juge il à entendu certaine rumeur il à lancer une enquete sur votre entourage il veut vérifier si c'est vrai mon frère quelle rumeur papa c'est à approcher de moi la question est tu n'a pas laisser personne te maltraiter Conan j'ai déglutis mon frère et heiji sont palis mon frère mais mis vite son poker face et dit mais personne maltraite nomme bien heiji mis son regard sérieux mon frère p oh my god si il lance enquete sur notre entourage et moi j'ai penser Anne avant l'arrivé de mon frère kogoro ma pas toujours traiter correct en public meme devant ses clients les enfants et autres je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas encore vu Anne si il à enquetes alors __Anne je vais pas pour la voir avant lomgtemps_


End file.
